<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impala 15 by CastielsCarma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844508">Impala 15</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma'>CastielsCarma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Castiel Whump (Supernatural), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mean Dean Winchester, Nipples, Rape/Non-con Elements, i think so at least</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up and realizes that his worst nightmare has come to pass. He's trapped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impala 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/gifts">hollyblue2</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my prompt for day 5 of Kinktober: <b>Lactation</b>, boot worship, or double penetration in two holes.</p><p>So, this turned out longer (and darker) than I expected. Again this is non/con rape and Cas suffers under Dean's hands. I don't know why these pieces keep poking up but I swear I love Destiel, lmao. If there are some tags I missed or some glaring mistakes that need fixing, let me know.</p><p>Enjoy! Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. I love to hear from you guys. =)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Castiel came to with a sense of unease. It quickly grew into a panic when he felt the intrusion in his ass.</p><p> </p><p><em>Something </em>was there. He tried to back away but that only caused whatever it was lodged in his ass to push and prod deeper. Castiel bit back a moan.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to remember how he got here, but the last thing he had any recollection of was a feeling – a sense of urgency and him clawing at his arm. The stim had been close to depletion and Crowley, that lying, cheating asshole had promised him a new dose. It was to be the last dose, then Castiel had planned on leaving that quadrant in search of a safe haven.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the room – still refusing to acknowledge what he was laying on – and shook his head. The walls were of dark oscilium which told him that he was still in space and not on Earth. Oscilium was the number one choice material in spacecraft engineering nowadays which told Cas another thing. Whoever had him was not a simple bounty hunter. He couldn't decide if that thought was a comfort or not.</p><p> </p><p>The lithe weight<span>s</span> around his ankles and wrists kept him practically immobilized to what he thought was a table. Castiel reached out for his Grace but found it gone. No, not gone. He could feel echoes of it but it was as if it had sunken down to recesses even unknown to Castiel. He knew he was strong, that's why he'd been going to Crowley but this <span>suppression</span> was not his doing. <span>His stims were gone.</span></p><p> </p><p>Castiel looked at the room again. The black oscilium walls flashed and rippled but he didn't see an entrance – <span>thou</span><span>gh</span><span> it might be behin</span><span>d him – </span> or any indication of magic. Yet, he knew that the damn sigil was there, like a damp blanket. Oh, he was allowed to <span>glow but </span><span>curse</span><span> him if it turned into a fire.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed around the fear that </span>
  <span>threatened</span>
  <span> to bubble up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>A soft whoosh told him that someone had entered.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel wanted to speak up, to beg and plead – to maim, crush and rip the spine out from the one who was responsible for this – but he locked his jaws and looked straight ahead.</p><p> </p><p>A whir was the only warning he got, then the thing in his ass started vibrating and expanding. Castiel exhaled harshly and gripped the table for purchase, bending his neck. A low grunt was pushed out of him as the contraption in his ass kicked up a notch. His cock started hardening but even that horrifying fact was not enough to stop the anger rising inside him.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel the presence even before he saw the man in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Human, because of course, he was. Castiel shoved down his surprise at the lack of normal hunter uniform. There were no pulse guns, no sigilsuit, no <em>H</em> emblazoned on his collar, and the cut of his clothes didn't scream hunter from a mile away. Most hunters wore their uniform and their mark with pride.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel's gaze flashed to his face – it was pretty for belonging to a bastard, green eyes, even some freckles that dusted his cheeks. That took him aback. Castiel hadn't seen freckles on a human for decades but then again, it's not like he had to opportunity to really stay anywhere for long.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes slid down to a patch on the black jumper, <em>Dean Winchester </em>before he looked down on the floor again.</p><p> </p><p>“You're awake. You had a decent nap?”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel just glared at him and bit down another groan.</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked at Castiel, a curious gleam in his eyes. “Is the vibrator too much? I can turn it down if you want to.” He reached out and stroked Castiel's leaking cock once.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel flinched, equally appalled and furious. “If you touch me again, I'll – “</p><p> </p><p>“You'll do what?” Dean crossed his arms as if waiting for Castiel to show his magic.”I'm sure you'd like to rip me to apart, piece by piece, huh? Claw my eyes out, break every bone in my body only to heal me and do it again? Do a little mind game, maybe? Make me believe I'm stuck in my own worst nightmares?”</p><p> </p><p>“That won't happen now, will it?” Dean smiled and hauled up a holopad. “You've been a busy bee, Cas. Jumping from quadrant to quadrant, all the while being on stim. Must have had a pretty stable supply, mm?” He looked up at Castiel. “Tell me though, is it true what Crowley says? That you saved his ancestor ten generations back and that's why he's been helping you? He didn't tell me how or why but it must have been big for him to keep you hidden like all this time.” He scoffed. “For all I know, Crowley is full of bullshit. We barely believed you existed back then.”</p><p> </p><p>And it had been better that way, Castiel thought bitterly. He kept his mouth shut and concentrated on not moving a muscle. He would not give Dean the pleasure nor satisfaction of riling him up.</p><p> </p><p>Dean grabbed him by the chin. “Speak, Feathers.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel narrowed his eyes, all the while staring at Dean. “Fuck. You. Just get it over with.” So he had planned on not showing anger, but this Dean-human was infuriating. And it was better that Castiel showed anger, otherwise, he'd break down and he couldn't, <em>wouldn't</em> do that in front of Dean.</p><p> </p><p>Dean let him go with a laugh. “You think I'm a bounty hunter.” Dean put the holopad down and caressed Castiel's arm – it truly was a caress, slow and deliberate – before pressing with a finger where the stim had been. “Oh, I'm out for your Grace, Cas. Aren't we all?” He flashed his teeth at Castiel. “But if you think I'll do the old suck-and-dry, you're mistaken.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” It was just under his breath but Dean caught it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I increased the speed. It's self-lubricating too and also checks your vitals at the same time. It's the old model but it doesn't matter. Gets the job done, don't you think?” Dean bent down and smirked as he grabbed Castiel's cock and pulled on it. “Hung like a horse.” He pressed this thumb on Castiel's head. Castiel closed his eyes in humiliation as pre-come flowed over Dean's thumb and hand.</p><p> </p><p>“We won't be doing the jab and nab though.” Dean flicked his name tag. “You know where you are?”</p><p> </p><p>In hell, Cas thought with venom.</p><p> </p><p>“Still playing coy? We'll get that out of you soon. You're in the Amara-quadrant but let's be more precise.” Dean slapped Cas' chest. “You're in the presence of Dean Winchester”, he did a flourished gesture at himself, “head-scientist at the <em>Impala 15</em>. Yep. I see your surprise. What is a fine angel like yourself doing here and not on a bounty-ship, gagged and bound and ready to be drained?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean took another step towards Castiel, so close that he could feel his breath on his skin. He wanted it to be foul and rank but instead, a soft breath of mint washed over him. He knew that the most precious things could be the deadliest, and humans were the deadliest of them all.</p><p> </p><p>Dean waited a few more seconds and frowned. “Not the talkative type?”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel bit down a moan and then replied. “My people skills are rusty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understandable, Feathers. Don't kid yourself, I want your Grace. Well, they want it, I'm just.. evolving the market. And dad said I wasn't smart. But what's the point of sticking needles in you like a damn pincushion and extracting that sweet, sweet Grace when you run dry eventually? I mean sure, you live a few decades if we're lucky but then you're all used up. An old whore ready to be tossed aside. We don't want that.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean patted Cas' cheek. “So I did some research, for years actually, and found out that your Grace is present in the young at a very high rate but that's not viable. First, we gotta' knock some angels up, and you do a good job of hiding and then wait... what... three years for them to be born and then... you know, get the good stuff. You still follow?”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel grabbed the table, his fingers clutching, trying to hold off the inevitable but he came with a spurt. Come landed on the floor and Dean took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me turn that down for ya'.” Dean swiped at his arm and pressed something and to Castiel's infinite relief the vibrating and grinding motions stopped.</p><p> </p><p>He exhaled, keeping his breath even.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you follow?”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel didn't answer.</p><p> </p><p>Pain exploded on his cheek and even though he'd experienced his fair share of pain, thanks to the stims keeping his Grace to a bare minimum, he still wasn't <em>used </em>to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Answer me, Cas.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel looked up at Dean, who was staring at him grimly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. So, we did the next best thing and found a pregnant female.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel's anger burned in his blood and he yanked at his bindings. “I'll use the dullest of knives when I carve out your heart, you vile piece of filth.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean was un<span>fazed</span>. “I like you, Cas. You got spunk. Anyway, to keep a long story short, we found out that Grace could be found in very high concentration in breast milk.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel blinked in confusion at Dean's statement.</p><p> </p><p>Dean grabbed an injector as he placed his other hand on Castiel's back.</p><p> </p><p>Chills went down Castiel's spine and suddenly, he was pulled slightly upward, his back straightening. His ass clenched around the dildo in fear. “What are you saying – “</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” Dean hushed as he pressed the injector into Cas' neck.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel jolted but the cursed bindings kept him <span>in place</span>. Soon, warmth spread throughout his body but it was the throbbing in his stomach that worried him the most. He reached <span>deep</span> down, trying to summon his Grace.</p><p> </p><p>A sharp pain crackled alongside his skull as Dean yanked his head back. “Nuh-uh,” Dean tsked.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you give me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just some aid, for the process. Don't fret, it will just take a few minutes. You are lucky. In the initial phases of testing, it took weeks. But I figure it doesn't matter really; <span>they could have kept it as it was</span>. What is time for an eternal being like yourself, Cas?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean turned and walked away and for a blessed time, Castiel thought that it was it, that his tormentor was finally going to leave.</p><p> </p><p>When Dean returned, Castiel sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, the pain will subside, angel.” Dean pressed a hand on Castiel, near his right nipple and he screamed as pain shot through him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurts like a bitch right now, though?” Dean grabbed his other nipple and pinched.</p><p> </p><p>A snake of fire was alive in Castiel's chest, pulling and biting. Sweat covered his body but all he was aware of was that he was a living, beating crucible of pain.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel finally succumbed to oblivion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Castiel came to, something was wrong, <em>very</em> wrong.</p><p> </p><p>A dull, beating pain clawed at his chest. He blinked away the last disturbing dreams only to find himself still trapped in a living nightmare.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He was standing up but he could still feel those arm and ankle straps that bound him. He rolled his shoulders and grimaced at the pain that flared. Falling unconscious while being shackled was not something that Castiel would recommend.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced down and screamed in horror and disgust.</p><p> </p><p>His breasts jutted out from his chest, fuller and heavier than they'd ever been. Adrenaline rushed through him. His body was willing him to do something but all Castiel could do was scream.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, his voice died down.</p><p> </p><p>The pain was still present in his chest, a weird tightening.</p><p> </p><p>They were insane, Dean was insane. What had he done with his body? He pulled on his bindings and his breasts shook painfully.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel closed his eyes and tried grasping his Grace but it was like mist, elusive and intangible. If he could just reach the source of his power, he'd undone this... this vile, awful desecration of his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he whispered when he was reminded of the second monstrosity <em>in </em>hisbody. The dildo buzzed to life but this time the setting was different. The dildo pulsed and shook. Castiel's cock awoke slowly and soon it was erect, jutting proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel moaned louder and wiggled his ass, trying to get the cursed thing out but that only lead to pain as his breasts shook. He stopped and took a deep breath before trying to push it out but instead, the dildo pushed <em>back </em>hard<em>. </em>Castiel lost his balance and gritted his teeth as his weight was caught solely in the wrist straps.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he used his strength to get back to the only position his bindings allowed, stretched out like an X. Dean had added some leeway to the bindings but that was not to his advantage Castiel now realized. It made finding his footing and balance precarious, especially when he was tired.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were disturbed when Castiel heard that whirring sound again, soon accompanied by the cursed steps of Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“Feathers, you're awake. As I said the process is short, but it can still be overwhelming. Dean stood in front of him with a huge smile on his face. “So, what do you think? Nice, aren't they?”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel felt bile rise up and swallowed bitterly. It was not his shame to bear but suddenly he couldn't look at Dean. He decided to watch the oscilium walls as they rippled. If he really looked, he could imagine they were the deep galaxy and he was a star, shining bright and free.</p><p> </p><p>His breasts throbbed painfully.</p><p> </p><p>Wasn't angels said to be star creatures?</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed down a sob, and tears spilled forth, unbidden.</p><p> </p><p>“That's no way to treat a gift, Cas.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel exhaled in a shocked painful whimper when Dean grabbed his left breast and squeezed. His cock turned even harder and pleasure throbbed down to his balls and ass. A long, thin spray of milk shot out of his nipple.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, that was beautiful, Cas.” Dean continued to massage his left breast and more milk spurted out. It was like he had a direct line from his breasts to his cock. Each twist of his nipple and each knead of his breast made his cock pulse and twitch in pleasure. Together with the dildo fucking his ass it was almost too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Please... please...”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, what Cas?” Dean continued to rub his breasts softly.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel hated it but it also felt <em>good. </em>The tension in his chest abated and he felt like he could breathe again. He sighed softly, hoping that Dean wouldn't hear.</p><p> </p><p>That thought quickly left him when he heard Dean chuckle. “I knew you were a slut. All milk-cows are, and you're no exception, Feathers.”</p><p> </p><p>The harsh words brought Castiel back to reality, to what was happening to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Get your hands off me. Stop, stop, stop it, you bastard!”</p><p> </p><p>Dean continued to rub his breasts and it felt so good, and Cas hated that it felt good.</p><p> </p><p>He flicked a nipple and Castiel groaned as he felt precum flood the head of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“I love how sensitive you are.” Dean grabbed Castiel's chin and forced him to look at him. “You're mine now.” He smiled and thirst his tongue inside Castiel's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel tried to pull away but Dean's fingers hardened around his chin.</p><p> </p><p>When Castiel's heart threatened to burst out of his chest, when his breasts ached so horribly that he just wanted someone to touch them – even Dean – to relieve the pain, Dean finally pulled away from the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>He swiped his tongue over his lips and grinned. “You taste like honey and cinnamon, Cas. You're almost more delectable than pie. And if you know me, and trust me you will, I fucking love pie.” Dean's eyes fell to Castiel's chest and his gaze turned dark. “Time to taste the goods.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Castiel knew what Dean was thinking and wiggled and squirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked at him in annoyance. “Calm down, I haven't even touched you yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel groaned as the cursed dildo in his ass made itself reminded. He was so disgusted and horrified that he did the only thing he could think of. He spat Dean in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Pain exploded across his cheek as Dean backhanded him. “Do that again, Feathers and I'll bring out the iron lady. Only your breasts and ass exposed. The rest trapped in metal. You'll barely be able to breathe. Do you want that?”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel balked at the idea that there were worse things out there to cause him pain and humiliation. And that Dean seemed eager to follow through if he didn't obey.</p><p> </p><p>Dean grabbed Castiel's chin. “Do you <em>want </em>that?” He squeezed hard until Castiel thought bone would shatter.</p><p> </p><p>“No...” Castiel whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Dean let go. “Good boy. Now, where were we?” He furrowed his brows. “Yeah, that's right, time to sample.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands stroked down Castiel's neck. He forced himself to stand as still as possible but when his fingers ghosted over his breasts, he trembled in anticipation. His breasts ached and it was so painful. He was afraid that he was gonna burst soon.</p><p> </p><p>Dean sighed and rubbed a thumb over a nipple.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel moaned and this time he could feel it. Milk trickled down from his nipple and down his stomach, leaving a sickly, sweet trail behind.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. You're so full. Let me help you with that, Cas.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean latched on to his nipple and started sucking. Pleasure rushed to his cock and Castiel bucked his hips involuntarily.</p><p> </p><p>It was a shocking feeling. Dean sucked slow, almost gentle at first.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel moaned and pressed himself further into Dean. His breasts were aching and what Dean did was so good, and more importantly, it helped with the pain. He just wanted the pain to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Dean flicked his tongue against his nipple and Castiel ached, not his breasts no, but his cock. He needed friction, a hole to fill, anything to get rid of this pleasure that was driving him crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel could hear Dean's chuckle. “Told you, you'd like it.” He sucked in Castiel's nipple and started suckling in earnest, long, hard pulls. One of his hands cupped the breast, massaging and squeezing.</p><p> </p><p>Heat erupted all over Castiel. It was too much, the dildo mercilessly fucking him, his cock yearning for something – any kind of touch – and then Dean's mouth latched onto his nipple, sucking and sucking as if he was trying to suck him dry.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel's cock twitched one time before he came hard, moaning out loud like a wanton creature as his hips jutted at nothing. He could feel the tingling right before both of his nipples practically squirted milk.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear Dean's amused laugh as he continued to drink and shame colored his cheeks red.</p><p> </p><p>Dean pulled one last time on his nipple before biting down.</p><p> </p><p>Cas screamed and more milk squirted out from his breasts.</p><p> </p><p>Dean finally let go of Cas' nipple and stood up as he wiped his mouth. “Holy fuck, it's like this milk was made for me, Cas.” He pinched his abused nipple again.</p><p> </p><p>Cas cried out, pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>“You're so goddamn sensitive, and your milk. Fuck. You and me, Cas, we have a profound bond, I tell you. You're gonna be my best cow. I can taste it.” Dean grinned wickedly. “Enough with the tasting though. I do like my senses just slightly buzzed. Fuck, I can feel my strength increasing already but that's enough, I ain't no junkie. No... your milk is going to other places.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean grabbed Cas by the throat and pulled his face close to his. “But you, love, you're not going <em>anywhere</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled up a device from behind, something that looked like a vial with a small tubing attached and tiny suction cups. There was a small ring of what looked like sigils at the top of the vial.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel tensed. He'd been on the <em>Impala 15 </em>for just a brief time – it felt like an eternity though – and already he knew that when Dean gave him something, it never ended well on his part.</p><p> </p><p>Dean ignored Castiel and went over to the oscilium wall to his right. The wall rippled as Dean pushed his whole arm inside. He stood there for a few seconds and Castiel noticed that his eyes flashed black.</p><p> </p><p>As he pulled back out, the wall turned to solid. “There. It's your first time, so let's give you some privacy.” He smiled and if Castiel wasn't in this situation, kidnapped, naked and alone, he'd almost take it for kindness.</p><p> </p><p>Now, the hair in the back of his neck stood up in warning instead.</p><p> </p><p>Dean stopped in front of him again and pulled on his right nipple, pinching it hard. “Beautiful. I can't wait to suck more on your breasts Cas, can't wait to pull that milk from you until you're a quivering, shaking mess. But” – Dean shrugged, “duty first.” He took the vial and attached the suction cup to his aching nipple.</p><p> </p><p>He did the same to the second nipple.</p><p> </p><p>The vials dangled like obscene nipple piercings. The tubing attached to each vial went all the way down to the floor and to the left, out of Castiel's field of vision.</p><p> </p><p>“You're so fucking pretty, Cas.” He grabbed Castiel's cock and jerked it rapidly until Castiel could feel it swell and grow in Dean's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Dean let go with a grin. “Enough play, let's see what you got.” He picked up his holopad and the faint blue light cast eerie shadows over his face. It made him look like an ancient god, beautiful but cruel.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel exhaled in pain as the suction cups started up, pumping and pulling on his nipples.</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked on with detached interest. He seemed more invested in making sure everything was in order than indulging in his own, twisted pleasure for now.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Castiel felt the letdown come and sprays of hot milk gushed into the vials. He gritted his teeth, refusing to show any hint of the pleasure that was building inside him and the machine sucked and pulled.</p><p> </p><p>Dean glanced down at Castiel's aching cock that dripped and smirked. “I know you like it. And even if you don't, you'll come to enjoy it, Cas. Even crave it.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel jolted and moaned as the dildo sped up a notch. He'd been so overwhelmed with everything else that he'd forgotten about it, vibrating and fucking his hole.</p><p> </p><p>Dean stood there and waited patiently.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel felt a spark of irritation, of resistance, He'd already seen him debauch himself, seen him at his lowest. What else could Dean want from him?</p><p> </p><p>His nipples were on fire and Castiel looked down in wonder. His breasts were still huge but the machine pulling milk out of him was not to blame for this new brand of pain.</p><p> </p><p>Among the spray of milk coming out of him, Castiel saw it. Faint droplets of blue grace that were pulled up, upward. The sigils flashed and then his grace went through the vial.</p><p> </p><p>The grace drops floated in the air like crystal blue rain, gently swaying in an invisible wind but it had a purpose to it. This was not a haphazard pattern. Like a long, coiling snake the grace drops moved and swirled along the room until they disappeared behind Castiel.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear a low humming. A door behind him was open.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel looked at his grace leaving him, too stunned to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“It's like galaxies are among us, isn't it, Cas? 'Angels are an infinite vessel of wisdom and beauty', I think that's how the saying goes.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel moaned, louder this time. The pain of his grace leaving him made the hurt in his nipples fade into a bleak memory until only pleasure remained. His ass clenched hard around the dildo. He came again, hard and fast. Come dripped down his length and onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked at Castiel. “Don't worry. With this new method – <em>my method—</em>you'll never run out of grace, Cas. I'll take enough so I'll get good profit out of you. But not so much that you won't have time to regenerate that blue gold of yours. I'll take good care of you, Feathers. Really good.” Dean patted Castiel's cheek. “Now, rest, look at the pretty stars. Might remind you of home.” Dean twisted his lips into a smile. “Seems angels are an infinite vessel of grace too, now.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel watched Dean go.</p><p> </p><p>Then he clenched his teeth as his whole body locked up.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel came again as the machine kept pumping his milk and grace out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Angels were an infinite vessel of grace and his pain would be infinite too, Castiel thought sluggishly as he passed out.</p><p> </p><p>The machine kept extracting milk and grace.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>